


Better than Sleep

by Simplyslc



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyslc/pseuds/Simplyslc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Goodkin wakes up to Kirsten knocking on his door. Cameron just wants to sleep, but Kirsten has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive. Ok, so I didn't exactly get to the extreme smutt, but when I saw someone asking for this prompt on tumblr, I just had to write it. Hope you all enjoy! ~Steph

Cameron Goodkin was a good guy, ok? He was a good guy that _really_ liked his sleep. Sleep was something he held in very high regard, right above those kale tarragon smoothies he kept trying to convince himself that he enjoyed.

So when Cameron Goodkin heard knocking— _very loud knocking_ —on his door at God knows what hour during the night, it’s safe to say he wasn’t very keen on the idea of getting up and moving from his current state of slumber.

Pulling on a baggy t-shirt and grabbing his glasses from his nightstand, he peeked around the corner of his bedroom door, half expecting her to already be standing in the middle of his entryway.

The knocking persisted.

Letting out a deep sigh, Cameron shuffled his way to the door. “Damn stretch, do I look like On Demand to you?” He let out a yawn, opening the door, “And what time is it? You know what? I’ll tell you what time it is. It is time for Cameron,” he pointed to himself, “to sleep!”

Kirsten was standing in his doorway, light blonde hair let down in gentle, sleep tousled waves, dressed in a tank top and her pajama shorts.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she let out, Cameron noticing an odd expression on her face as she stared at him intently.

“Listen cupcake, I understand that you couldn’t sleep, but by showing up here? I too, am not sleeping anymore! Now if you’ll excuse me—“ he motioned to the door, starting to shut it, when she grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt and pressed her lips to his.

Cameron’s hands slipped down to rest on Kirsten’s waist, pulling her closer to him while angling his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Kirsten’s hands released him, one hand traveling up and over his muscular chest while the other ran her fingers through the back of his hair.

Pulling her inside, not daring to break their connection, Cameron shut the door behind them and pressed Kirsten up against it; his lips moving from her mouth to place hot, open-mouthed kisses all of the way down her neck and onto her collar bone.

A small moan escaped Kirsten’s mouth, her voice hot and breathy. Breaking apart momentarily, Kirsten slid her hands underneath the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, his glasses falling to the floor with it; Cameron hastily returned the favor and tossed her tank top onto the floor.

Reaching underneath Kirsten’s legs, Cameron hoisted her up and she wrapped her long, lean legs around his waist, returning her lips to his. Cameron walked slowly into the bedroom, trying not to knock into anything in his dark apartment and sat down on the bed, Kirsten sitting on his lap with her legs still wrapped around him. Her hands continued to run through his hair, a little rougher now, as she tilted her head back and allowed him to explore her chest with his kisses, his tongue tracing the curve of her breast.

“Cameron,” her voice was low and she practically moaned his name, “I want this so bad.”

Cameron stopped suddenly, his mouth leaving her chest, and looked up into her eyes. The expression on his face could only be described as a mix between disappointment and ‘how-did-I-not-realize-this-sooner’. Not the typical response when a girl moans your name and tells you she wants you— _badly._

Cameron’s mind flashed back to earlier that day. They were all in the stitch lab with Kirsten exploring the memories of a rich and very, well—sexual, woman. He remembered Kirsten telling them all during the stitch that the woman had been fooling around with one of her multiple lovers and was telling the man how much she wanted him.

Everything suddenly became very, _very_ disappointingly clear.

“Kirsten,” Cameron cleared his throat and tried not to think about how she was still sitting on his lap half naked, “I know why you’re doing this…and it’s not why you think you’re doing it.”

“Cameron,” Kirsten sighed frustratingly, knowing what he was going to say. “This is not because of residual feelings from the stitch.”

“This IS because of residual feelings from the stitch, Kirsten!” He tried to look anywhere but at her, but settled for her beautiful brown eyes anyway. “I can’t let you do this—I can’t _take advantage of you_ when your mind is clouded by someone else’s feelings.”

“Cameron, there’s something I need to make extremely clear here.” She ran her nails down the expanse of his chest.

“O-ok,” he stuttered.

“I,” she kissed his chest, “want,” she kissed the outline of his jaw, sending shivers down his spine, “you,” she placed a final, passionate kiss on his lips and ever so slightly ground her hips into his, eliciting a soft moan from his mouth.

“Are we clear?” She breathed, her lips almost touching his.

“Very clear. We are definitely, very clear.” Cameron stated.

“Then let’s finish what we started,” Kirsten said with a devilish grin, placing both hands on his chest and pushing him down onto his back.

It was going to be a long night, but Cameron thinks he found something that he likes better than sleep.


End file.
